Waterless cooking pots have become very popular because cooking in moisture rather than large amount of water prevents the vitamins and minerals in vegatables and other foods being lost in the cooking water. Conventionally waterless cooking pots are used in conjunction with the hot plates of stoves in the same way that traditional thin bottomed pots and pans are.